Le partenariat est un fléau pour les plus opposés
by agaroche
Summary: Quand Dazai Osamu reçoit un appel inquiet de son ancien disciple, Akatagawa Ryunosuke, lui demandant s'il n'avait pas vu Chuuya Nakahara, le détective armé d'un trench-coat beige n'a pas d'autre choix que d'aller le trouver. Après tout, c'est ce que font les partenaires non? One shot! SPOIL POST- Guilde


**WOW! Enfin! Ma première fic postée sur ! Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis Agaroche (non, c'est pas nul) et vous pouvez aussi me retrouver sur Wattpad. Sérieusement je sais pas quoi dire, alors je vais juste dire que Bungo Stray Dogs ne m'appartient pas, que je suis désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe et je vous remercie de lire cette fic! N'hésitez pas à lâcher des coms et des j'aimes! C'est ce qui fait vivre les auteurs!**

 **ENJOY!**

Entre chien et loup, la ville de Yokohama était emplie d'une lumière solaire rougeoyante et des lampes des rues. Sans compter les nombreux panneaux d'affichages ou publicitaires multicolore. Le fleuve suivait son cours, teinté d'orange et de rouge sous le soleil couchant, pour se jeter dans la mer aussi colorée. Les gens envahissaient peu à peu les rues, la cacophonie des voitures anesthésiait le reste, il fallait presque crier pour pouvoir s'entendre. Traversant la foule sans heurt, les mèches brunes et le manteau crème volant dans le vent, les yeux chocolat analysant le monde autour de lui et un sourire feint sur les lèvres, Osamu Dazai se dirigeait d'un pas déterminé vers son point de rendez-vous.

Naviguant dans les rues comme il l'avait toujours fait, il évita sans problème les lieux dangereux ou suspects, se concentrant sur son objectif. Le visage neutre, mais nerveux, il réfléchissait à la raison de son acceptation à cette rencontre. Il avait en sainte horreur celui qu'il allait rejoindre, ou plutôt, c'est ce qu'il plaisait à lui dire, et les excuses pour éviter cette corvée auraient pu être conséquentes. Mais le voilà quand même en train de marcher, presque courir, vers sa destination.

Les quartiers sous l'influence de la mafia portuaire étaient peu… mais vaste. Par conséquent, les zones marchandes sous la protection de l'organisation était nombreuses, et il n'était pas rare que l'on voit des mafiosi dans la rue en petit groupe, discutant gaiement. Baissant la tête pour ne pas se faire reconnaître, le traître de la mafia déambulait dans la rue la plus appréciée des mafieux. La rue des délices, comme on l'appelle, était une rue étroite où les voitures étaient interdites, et où les restaurants étaient rois. Sushi bar, repas occidentaux comme orientaux, plats indiens, américains, végétariens, on pouvait tout trouver dans la rue des délices. Dazai allait lui-même régulièrement chez le restaurateur spécialisé dans les nouilles pour manger sur le pouce quand il était seul à l'époque où il était cadre. Mais ce n'était pas la rue des délices qui l'intéressait, ni les douces effluves, étrangement harmonieuses malgré les styles de cuisine différente, s'élevant dans la rue. Ce n'était pas le son des rires, des blagues, des cris, des chuchotements qui l'intéressait. Ce n'était pas non plus les couleurs chatoyantes des devantures, clignotant ou éteintes, éclairées par les rayons solaires chauds. Ce qui l'intéressait, c'était cette petite ruelle, cachée entre deux sushi bar, et qui était connu des habitués seulement.

Cette petite allée, elle, semblait coupée du monde. Comme dans une bulle, les bruits de la rue étaient ténus, disparaissant presque. La lumière du soleil ne passait pas, l'assombrissant et lui donnant un côté à la fois mystérieux et effrayant. Les parfums gastronomique avaient disparus, ne laissant qu'une odeur de chaud et de friture. Les bâtiments, bien plus sombres, étaient fermés, ne laissant que trois bars bien espacés chacun. L'un était au niveau du sol, dans un style moderne, il acceptait des personnes de toutes catégories tant qu'ils ne faisaient pas de vague. Dazai passa devant sans se préoccuper de la jeune femme brune qui pensait avoir un nouveau client. Il avança aussi devant le deuxième bar, situé sur plusieurs étages, d'une allure plus ancienne, situé dans les années trente, avec des fauteuils club en cuir, il accueillait en général des personnages hauts-placés. Plusieurs fois il avait dû y aller pour accompagner le boss de la mafia portuaire lors de ses transactions douteuses.

Il arriva devant une porte vitrée, donnant sur un vestibule dans les teintes sombres bleues. Des escaliers permettaient de monter, mais aussi de descendre. Et c'est au sous-sol que ce trouvait le bar qui l'intéressait. Entrant, il foula les marches en bois recouvert d'un tapis rouge sombre, effleurant au passage des bouteilles d'alcool qui trônaient dans des alcôves. Une musique douce au piano donnait une ambiance de calme. Quand il arriva dans le bar, ses yeux parcourent la pièce. Le sol, recouvert d'un parquet sombre flottant, s'accordait merveilleusement au bar, fait de même bois. Des tables hautes, en acier et bordés de plusieurs tabouret de même hauteur étaient peu pris. La lumière tamisée donnait de l'intimité à la pièce. A sa droite, il nota la présence d'un canapé en face de fauteuil en cuir. Quelques petits groupes de personnes discutaient sans bruit, il remarqua même un groupe d'occidentaux à l'une des tables, discutant en français.

Une serveuse s'approcha de lui pour l'installer mais il lui indiqua qu'il rejoignait quelqu'un. Il en profita pour commander un verre de whisky. S'inclinant, elle s'écarta pour le laisser passer, retournant ensuite derrière le bar. Mettant les mains dans les poches, Dazai s'approcha du bar, et s'assit à côté d'un jeune homme qui avait posé son chapeau sur le bois. Il laissa un silence confortable s'installer, l'autre ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué et le traître de la mafia en profita pour l'observer en coin.

Son regard embué par l'alcool était fixé depuis plusieurs minutes sur le verre de vin à moitié vide, faisant tourner le raisin fermenté d'un air absent. Ses cheveux oranges vifs d'habitude si brillant, même sous une couche poussière, étaient bien ternes. De légères cernes s'accrochaient à ses yeux propriétaires de deux saphirs. Les manches remontées, la chemise blanche poussiéreuse et hors du pantalon noir déchiré, le manteau noir négligemment posé sur le dossier du tabouret et l'absence de gants donnait un air presque surréaliste à la personne. Car Chuuya Nakahara n'était pas le type d'homme négligé, même dans les pires moments, et il n'enlevait jamais ses gants, sauf quand il devait _l'_ utiliser.

L'heure devait être grave pour que le rouquin se fiche de se saouler seul et dans un état plus que débraillé. Quand Ryosuke avait appelé Dazai pour lui demander s'il n'avait pas vu Chuuya, le membre de l'agence avait cru à une blague de Mori, ou a une tentative ratée de l'attraper pour avoir son approbation. Mais lorsqu'il avait entendu les fluctuations nerveuses dans la voix de son ancien disciple, le traître comprit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de sérieux.

Le membre de la mafia lui avait appris que son ancien partenaire était parti faire une mission la veille avec une bonne centaine d'hommes, se terminant en un fiasco total. Ils étaient une trentaine à être revenu au petit matin, hagard et blessés. Chuuya avait alors fait un bref rapport au parrain en privé et était sortit du bâtiment sans que quelqu'un ne réussisse à l'arrêter pour lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé ou pour ne serait-ce que lui apporter les premiers soins. Akutagawa était passé à son appartement mais la porte était verrouillée et les lumières éteintes. Kouyou avait tenté de l'appeler mais tombait directement sur le répondeur. En désespoir de cause, ils s'étaient tournés vers Dazai qui avait été son partenaire pendant plusieurs années.

Malgré sa réticence, Dazai quitta l'agence sans se soucier des remontrances de Kunikida en début d'après-midi dans le but de trouver Chuuya. Il essaya tous les lieux que le rouquin appréciait à sa connaissance. Le banc à l'ombre du saule pleureur du parc de Yokohama était vide, le quai vingt deux des docs ne donnèrent rien, et le café panoramique donnant sur la rue la plus fréquentée et la plus chic de Yokohama était fermé pendant une courte période de vacances. Mais pas de Petit Double Noir. Juste un énorme vide à la place. Se creusant la tête, le brun se souvint d'une conversation qu'ils avaient eu lors d'une mission requérant leurs compétences de destruction. Chuuya lui avait parlé d'un bar, le _Chat Noir_ , caché derrière la rue des délices et qui servait de l'alcool passable. Dans une traduction pour personnes normales, c'était un bon bar qui servait du bon alcool. Très bon alcool. Il allait lui en dire plus quand leurs opposants avaient fait leurs apparitions, coupant court à la conversation. Ils n'en avaient jamais reparlés depuis. C'est basé sur le souvenir d'une petite discussion sans insultes, la rareté à l'état le plus pur, que Dazai partit au _Chat Noir_.

Il s'attendait à tout venant de l'artiste martial, mais il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il devrait gérer un Chuuya déprimé. Il n'avait pas les compétences pour ça. Autant qu'il se mette la corde autour du cou tout de suite. Un mouvement à sa droite le retira de ses pensées et il s'étonna de voir le mafioso finir d'un cul-sec son verre avant de se commander de la vodka. De la VODKA. Chuuya Nakahara ne buvait jamais autre chose que du vin, sinon il se « bousillerait les papilles gustatives ». Voir son partenaire demander un alcool fort fut le déclic pour Dazai. Approchant doucement son corps du rouquin, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient collés, il attendit qu'il porte le verre à ses lèvres avant de l'appeler en chantonnant son prénom.

Mais au lieu d'avoir de recracher la vodka en bonne et du forme en entendant la voix de son « ennemi », le rouquin tourna juste ses iris bleues vers lui, continuant de siroter sa boisson. Le regard de poisson mort arracha un frisson à Dazai. De peur, de colère ou d'excitation, il ne saurait le dire. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que cette vision ne devait pas être associer à Chuuya. Ce n'était PAS Chuuya. Ce qu'il avait en face de lui n'était pas son partenaire colérique, vulgaire et qui a des goûts bizarre en matière de chapeau. Reposant son verre, les yeux toujours tournés vers lui, le cadre ferma brièvement les yeux, semblant réfléchir avant de les rouvrir. Il fit une moue en constatant la présence réelle du brun.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?**

– **C'est le combientième verre que tu bois ? »**

L'œil droit du rouquin tiqua et il tourna la tête vers le verre déjà un tiers entamé.

 **« Le dixième.**

– **Tu n'as jamais tenu après un verre de vin, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu as soudainement développé une résistance à l'alcool ? A moins que c'est ton deuxième verre et que tu es tellement saoul que tu ne sais plus compter ? Quelle tristesse pour une personne comme toi.**

– **Crois ce que tu veux, c'est pas mon problème crétin de Dazai. »**

Dazai était surpris de la vivacité de la répartie de son interlocuteur et de son articulation quasi-normale, lui qui n'avait tenu face à l'alcool. Le regardant tourner la boisson transparente dans le verre, Dazai avala une gorgée de son whisky, notant le nom de l'endroit dans un coin de sa tête en sentant la chaleur agréable qui l'envahissait. L'eau-de-vie avait bon goût. Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes Chuuya perdu dans ses pensées et Dazai ne voulant pas faire le premier pas de peur de le braquer. Le rouquin confesserait bien à un moment ou à un autre. Se tournant face à la pièce, il nota qu'il manquait quelques personnes. Mais cela devait bien faire une heure qu'il était arrivé.

Le verre en main, il observa la pièce, faisant des clins d'œils au dames présentes. Les places sur le canapés ont été récupérés, occupé par une paire de couple. Portant doucement le verre à ses lèvres, il les regarda papillonner des mirettes. Si seulement il pouvait trouver une jeune femme aussi belle que la blonde au chignon et en costard avec qui se suicider. Ce serait parfait. Ou cette jeune femme brune qui était silencieusement assise à côté d'un châtain à la veste kaki. Il pâlit en voyant la coupe de cheveux caractéristique de son ancien élève qui se trouvait dos à lui, côte à côte avec la blonde.

 _Oh._

Se retournant brusquement, attirant par la même occasion un œil soupçonneux de la part du rouquin, il se prit le front entre les mains en se demandant ce qu'ils faisaient ici. Ils l'avaient suivi ? Mais comment ? Il était sûr de ne pas avoir de traceur sur lui et il n'avait sentit aucune présence le suivre. Est-ce que c'était une illusion ? Tremblant, il tourna la tête vers la zone aux canapés et croisa le regard dur d'Akutagawa. Déglutissant, il se tourna plutôt vers Chuuya qui avait entre temps commandé du scotch. Il allait tous les essayer ou quoi ?

Mais au lieu de l'entamer, son regard tomba sur son chapeau. Détectant une tâche inexistante, il le récupéra et le brossa d'un air absent. Dazai s'apprêta à parler, dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour le sortir de cette apathie qui ne lui allait pas. Mais Chuuya le coupa en plein élan, continuant de brosser le feutre noir chapeau.

 **« On était vingt-neuf à être revenu. Certains sont morts là-bas, d'autres ont succombé à leurs blessures sur le chemin du retour. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive, de revenir la queue entre les jambes, avec autant de mort.** Il posa le chapeau face à Dazai, lui montrant indirectement une tâche de sang séché qui n'avait pas été nettoyé. **Ils nous sont tombés dessus sans crier gare. L'informateur a vraiment été merdique sur ce coup là. Il nous avait dit une cinquantaine d'hommes avec même pas cinq utilisateurs de capacité. Ils étaient trois fois plus.** Il avala une gorgée de scotch et resta silencieux.

– **Trois fois plus de quoi ?** Demanda Dazai d'un ton prudent.

– **De tout.** Son regard se perdit dans la boisson dorée sombre. **De tout…** Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. **Certains avaient des familles, des amis… Je suis allé les voir dès que le Boss m'a lâché. J'avais même pas envie de me doucher et encore moins de me reposer. Ça aurait été trop dur de le faire en sachant que des personnes attendaient leurs morts avec impatience.**

– **Tu es trop doux Chuuya. Ils sont mort pour la mafia, ils ont dû être…**

– **Me sort pas qu'ils auraient été heureux de mourir ! Personne ne veut mourir, excepté toi, avec tes idées stupide de suicide ! »**

Le brun resta silencieux. Le nain avait raison, même si ça lui coûtait de l'avouer. Soupirant, il se retourna une fois de plus face à la salle, laissant Chuuya se calmer la tête posé sur ses bras, le regard encore une fois perdu dans le vide et dans la couleur de l'alcool. Évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard des membres de la mafia, Dazai constata qu'une fois de plus, il y avait eu du changement sans qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte. Comme ce groupe étrange composé d'un blond avec des lunettes et un air agacé sur le visage, ce brun portant une casquette en tartan qui sirotait un soda, d'un rouquin portant des barrettes et un pull rouge à la taille et ce blandin en noir et blanc.

 _Attendez une minute…_

Il tomba des nues en constatant que les membres de l'agence étaient tranquillement assis à une table, ignorant les mafiosi assis en face d'eux. Se passant une main sur le visage pour garder un air neutre, il se retourna face au bar une nouvelle fois, espérant que la prochaine fois qu'il se retournerait, il ne verrait pas Mori et Fukuzawa en train de discuter en sirotant un café.

 _Quoique, aujourd'hui tout est possible._ Se dit-il en voyant l'air sobre de Chuuya qui en était à son treizième verre.

Jouant distraitement avec le chapeau en face de lui, il nota que la chaînette sur le côté avait disparue.

 **« Si je l'avais utilisé, il n'y aurait eu aucun mort.**

– **Bien sûr que si, il y en aurait eu. »**

Le regard perdu de son interlocuteur lui tira un soupir et il lui infligea une pichenette sur le front.

 **« Toi, idiot de nain.**

– **C'est qui le nain ? »**

Ricanant, il s'éloigna un peu du rouquin et réfléchi à la suggestion. Peut-être qu'il n'y aurait eu, en effet, pas de mort si Chuuya l'avait utilisé. Mais ses hommes avaient dû le retenir à tout coup il n'aurait pas hésité si on ne l'avait pas empêché.

Chuuya était trop fidèle pour son bien fidèle au boss, fidèle à ses hommes, fidèle à la mafia. Les seules fois où il avait désobéi à un ordre, c'était pour aller sauver Dazai d'un enlèvement qu'il avait lui-même prémédité. Fidèle à son partenaire aussi. Chuuya était trop bon pour son bien, se soucier des autres était synonyme de mort dans la mafia. Dazai ne se souciait de personne pour une raison après tout, sinon Odasaku serait encore en vie. Mais Chuuya, lui, avait passé outre cette règle secrète et se souciait de tout le monde. Et là où beaucoup avait échoué, il avait remporté haut la main cette partie contre la mort. Même s'il ressortait toujours blessé psychologiquement quand un de ses hommes mourrait. Mais ils étaient faibles, contrairement à lui. C'était juste une torture continuelle et une mort à petit feu. Et Dazai n'était même pas sûr que son ancien partenaire s'en rende compte. Sa gentillesse et son empathie sont si spontanés venant de lui, qu'on oublierait presque que c'est un cadre de la mafia, un membre de l'exécutif, un tueur de sang froid.

 **« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas ramené à la base après la bataille contre le poulpe ? Je te faisait confiance… Tu m'as abandonné. Encore. »**

Ah, c'était la question qui devait être posé pour qu'il ait l'esprit tranquille. Ou plutôt, l'une des question que le rouquin devait mourir d'envie de lui poser.

 **« Même si je t'avais ramené avec un drapeau blanc, toi et Q à la base, j'aurais immédiatement été tué pour trahison, même si Mori me veut encore en vie. »**

Le regard illisible, Chuuya observa le glaçon dans le verre de son homologue, la tête posé sur son avant-bras. Il semblait sur le point de s'endormir. Ce ne serait pas plus mal, l'alcool lui aurait donné un sommeil sans rêve. Pourtant il se redressa en grimaçant, tenant le côté droit de son torse, ne remarquant pas l'œil inquisiteur de Dazai.

 **« Tu es blessé. »**

Ce n'était pas une question. C'était une affirmation pure et dure, celle à laquelle on ne pouvait se soustraire.

 **« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? T'as jamais eu de l'intérêt pour ma santé. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était que je sois un pion qui t'obéissait et qui venait te sauver quand il le fallait. Tout comme Mori le veux en fait. »**

Touché, coulé. Dazai grimaça sous le reproche mais encaissa le coup. Chuuya avait raison, encore, et le plus mortifiant était la façon dont il le disait. Si calme, si atone, si résigné. Ce n'était pas Chuuya. Peut-être était-ce la fatigue qui lui donnait un air si amorphe. Après tout, il avait parcouru la ville en long en large et en travers depuis ce matin pour aller annoncer aux familles le décès de leur proche. Il comprit à la posture de son interlocuteur que la conversation était terminée et qu'il ne voulait plus parler à qui que ce soit.

Finissant son verre, il déposa un billet pour payer et s'apprêta à partir quand la voix brisée de Chuuya l'arrêta dans son élan. Juste assez forte pour qu'il puisse faire semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu s'il le voulait. Mais pas assez faible pour faire croire qu'il se parlait à lui-même. Toujours dans la considération et la prévenance Chuuya.

 **« Ça a fait mal quand tu es parti. Si mal…** Il serra brusquement les poings, fissurant sans bruit le verre et releva les yeux brillants de larmes sur lui. **J'ai cru que j'allais être brisé en mille morceaux quand le boss m'avait annoncé ton départ. Tu étais parti sans un regard en arrière, sans un mot de ta part. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir. Réellement. Tu n'étais plus là pour me contrôler, pour** _ **le**_ **contrôler, j'étais devenu inutile à la mafia. Je me suis entraîné pour pouvoir rester et j'ai été promu cadre, en attendant que tu reviennes. J'étais ton remplaçant.** Il laissa un court silence s'installer, le temps de faire digérer l'information à son interlocuteur. **Mais tu n'es pas revenu, même après la demande du boss. Quand tu m'avais laissé dans le champ, seul, sans un mot, j'ai eu de nouveau mal. Alors que j'avais réussi à oublier la douleur. Me regarde pas comme ça, infirmerie ambulante, je ne t'aimes pas. Je t'ai toléré, je t'ai apprécié, je t'ai considéré comme un ami. Tu étais mon partenaire… Et puis je t'ai haït, je t'ai tant haït que je voulais te torturer de toute les manières que j'ai appris et te tuer, avant de jeter ton corps aux chiens. Si tu savais à quel point j'en ai rêvé… »**

Dazai se rapprocha du rouquin qui lui déballait tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, ne le lâchant pas du regard. Il s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre de lui, l'observant, écoutant religieusement les paroles si vraies, si douloureuses et si torturés.

 **« Tu aimes cette vie ?** Le regard doux du rouquin désarçonna Dazai. **Ce travail à l'agence, il te plaît ? Ton partenaire te supporte? Es-tu en paix avec toi-même ?**

– **Je…** Dazai serra les lèvres et s'assit au siège qu'il avait quitté plus tôt. **L'agence est… bien, je suppose. Kunikida est amusant à enquiquiner, il suffit de faire un truc en dehors de ses plannings pour qu'il s'énerve. Les gens là-bas sont gentils, je m'amuse bien, et ils ne sont pas envahissant.** Il avait l'impression d'être un enfant racontant à sa mère ses journées à l'école. **Depuis que le petit Atsushi est arrivé, j'ai l'impression d'être plus serein. J'essaie de ne pas répéter les erreurs que j'avais fait avec Akutagawa.**

– **Même si tu avais traumatisé ce gamin, le rendant obsessionnel et complètement dingue, il n'aurait pas survécu si tu n'avais pas été son enseignant.**

– **Tu as repris son apprentissage après que je sois partis, non ?**

– **Ouais.** Il haussa les épaules. **Tu lui avais tout enseigné, il me restait qu'à parfaire deux ou trois choses, le travail en petite équipe, et le rassurer à propos des contacts physiques. A force de le frapper, il n'osait plus s'approcher de quelqu'un, même de sa sœur. »**

En entendant cela, Dazai eut un petit pincement au cœur et une vague de remord, sachant qu'il avait en quelque sorte torturé Akutagawa lors de son enseignement.

 **« Tu te souviens de la bouteille de Pétrus que j'avais ouverte pour fêter ton départ ? Je l'avais ouverte pour te souhaiter bonne chance dans ta nouvelle vie, et fêter ma mort en même temps. Je suis heureux que ça ait fonctionné dans un sens seulement.** Dazai haussa un sourcil. **Ton regard, il possède la lumière qui n'avait jamais existé quand tu étais dans la mafia. Garde-là avec toi. »**

Tapotant sur son épaule, il paya ses boissons et se rhabilla rapidement, gardant des mouvements fluides malgré la douleur évidente qui lui traversait le corps. Posant son chapeau sur ses cheveux roux, il adressa un sourire fatigué au brun.

 **« Heureux d'avoir pu te voir dans un cadre aussi calme, infirmerie ambulante.**

– **Si tu le dis, petit Double Noir. »**

Le petit homme s'engouffra dans les escaliers sans un regard en arrière et sans tanguer. Il avait VRAIMENT développé une tolérance à l'alcool en aussi peu de temps. Le membre de l'agence le regarda partir avec un sourire aux lèvres, se demandant s'il devait le héler ou si cette conversation était vraiment terminée. Se décidant, il brossa son manteau et sortit lui aussi du bar, effleurant au passage le haut de tête de Akutagawa.

Sans qu'il ne se rende compte du trajet qu'il avait parcouru, il se retrouva dans la rue des délices, suivant le petit corps devant lui. Il était amusant de voir que malgré sa petite taille, Chuuya fendait les foules comme un noble. Même si Dazai ne l'avouerait probablement jamais, il avait toujours été fasciné par le physique atypique de son ancien partenaire et la prestance qu'il dégageait en tout temps. Si Mori était un roi, Chuuya était un archiduc qui suivrait son souverain en enfer mais qui saurait se faire respecter par lui-même. La démarche chaloupée, par les blessures ou par l'alcool, le rouquin gardait quand même un trajet droit et marchait la tête haute.

Ce fut en tournant au croisement qu'il se figea soudain et se plia en deux, terrassé par quelque chose d'inconnu. Son chapeau tomba même à terre, montrant qu'il ne contrôlait plus son pouvoir. Sans arrière pensée, le brun accourut vers lui et lui posa la question la plus idiote au monde :

 **« Ça va ? »**

Le regard noir et venimeux qu'il reçut lui indiqua que non, ça n'allait pas. Voyant qu'il se tenait le ventre, Dazai fit en sorte de bouger le bras du rouquin pour voir la zone en particulier. La tâche de sang séché et frais le fit écarquiller les yeux. Relevant brusquement la tête, il croisa le regard douloureux de Chuuya.

 **« Et tu te traînes ça depuis ce matin ? Mais c'est toi qui a des envies de suicide ! »**

Un grognement indistinct fut sa seule réponse et son interlocuteur se pencha encore plus en avant, souffrant visiblement. Poussant un soupir, Dazai ne réfléchit pas deux fois et porta Chuuya dans un style princier, malgré les protestations véhémentes de ce dernier. Sans même réfléchir, il décida de ramener le rouquin à son appartement. S'il se souvenait bien, il habitait près du musée. Parcourant les rues à grandes enjambées, il accéléra le pas quand il sentit le corps contre lui frissonner. Des cheveux lui chatouillèrent le cou, passant outre la barrière de bandages, et le souffle effleurant sa pomme d'Adam devint peu à peu régulier, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le corps de Chuuya se détendre complètement. Il s'était évanoui.

Il fut soulagé de voir que la clé était toujours la même, et que l'appartement de son ancien partenaire était le même. Clé qu'il avait préalablement subtilisé quand il avait décidé de rapatrier Chuuya à la case maison. L'allongeant sur le canapé, la léthargie du rouquin l'inquiéta et il mit à profit ses brèves connaissances en médecine, notamment en matière de délétion de balle dans le corps et de lacérations à recoudre.

-Le partenariat est un fléau pour les plus opposés-

La journée était déjà bien entamée quand les rayons solaires traversèrent les rideaux anthracites de l'appartement, frappant le visage de Chuuya, l'inondant dans une douce chaleur. Chaleur qui devint bien vite insupportable. Tournant la tête pour se soustraire de la lumière, il éternua. Se réveillant malgré lui. Sa grasse matinée allait être écourtée apparemment. Papillonnant des yeux, sa rétine fut agressée par l'étrange clarté ambiante. Il était pourtant sûr qu'il faisant sombre dans sa chambre. Mais comment avait-il fait pour arriver dans sa chambre ? Il se souvenait vaguement de la veille, allant visiter les futures familles en deuil, puis allant se saouler pour oublier. Il était aller au _Chat Noir_ et quelqu'un l'avait rejoint. Mais qui ? Poussant un geignement, il posa son coude sur ses yeux, sentant les prémices d'une affreuse migraine. Il avait clairement abusé sur l'alcool hier soir. Un bruit de pas à ses côtés le fit se redresser. Une vague de nausée le prit soudain, et à peine put-il penser que bouger était une mauvaise idée et qu'il allait devoir nettoyer le plancher très prochainement qu'il se pencha au-dessus du lit.

Un main lui agrippa doucement la tête et l'orienta vers une bassine vide. Rejetant plus de bile et d'alcool que de nourriture, sa gorge était un véritable enfer. Gentiment, des doigts repoussèrent ses cheveux derrière sa nuque, les empêchant d'être salis. Pendant une dizaine de secondes, sûrement les plus longues de sa vie, il éjecta le contenu de son estomac. Prenant une brève inspiration, il accepta sans problème la bouteille d'eau et les cachets pour les maux de têtes. Ne respirant quasiment pas, il s'étouffa à mi-chemin, entendant un rire étouffé provenant de l'invité. Il fallait qu'il pense à le remercier d'avoir été là jusqu'au bout.


End file.
